The Demon Seed
.png |enemy= Gigi |wu= Moonstone Locust | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 2 | story number = 20 |epcount= 33 |music=Kevin Manthei | writer = Steve Cuden | director = Jeff Allen |editor= Christopher D. Lozinski |producer = Christy Hui | broadcast date = April 30, 2005 |network = Kids' WB |production code = 220 |prev = The Year of the Green Monkey |next = The New Order |video=33 - }} "The Demon Seed" is the thirty-third episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Jeff Allen and written by Steve Cuden. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on April 30, 2005. __TOC__ Overview When the Heylin forces allow the Heylin Seed to grow, the Heylin Plant is brought to life, and the world is in danger. The only way to defeat him is to use the Moonstone Locust, but when the Heylin Plant raids the Xiaolin's vault he turns the Xiaolin warriors, Jack and Vlad into plants. Only Raimundo and Omi are left, but during a race to the Moonstone Locust Omi is turned into a plant leaving Raimundo to get the Moonstone Locust and defeat the Heylin Seed in a Xiaolin Showdown with the fate of the world and that of his friends in the balance. Synopsis The episode starts with the Xiaolin Warriors playing a super-sized game of chess, with Omi playing for both teams. In the end, Kimiko and Omi win. Master Fung tells the warriors that he had a mission for them to complete and takes them to a secret vault. He then shows them the Heylin Seed, and they talk about it and how it can destroy the world. It is now the team’s job to guard the seed, much to their laughter. After Jack Spicer makes his new Detector-bot, a humanoid version of the ghost Wuya, Vlad sneaks into his lab and tells Jack about how he is now a worldwide joke after Wuya left him. He then tells Jack about the Heylin Seed that will allow them to rule the world and decide to steal it. The monks are at the beach as Raimundo wanted some down time. They had brought the Heylin Seed out to the beach without Master Fung's permission. Omi is worried about their new mission, but the others tell him to relax. Clay Bailey puts some hot dogs on the box the seed is in and turns around to call Omi and Raimundo to get their food. As soon as he turns around, the box and sausages are pulled underground. The monks then see Jack's tunnel, and Clay jumps down and chases him under ground, but is unable to catch up. Back at Jack’s house, Jack and Vlad look at the seed and think it is useless, so they toss it away. The seed lands near a fountain and some water soon splashes on it, releasing the Heylin Plant. It talks to Jack and Vlad and tells them that it will do as they ask. The plant has a French accent, which causes Jack to name it Gigi. Raimundo tells Master Fung what happened, and Master Fung tells them they must prepare. Gigi attacks the temple to steal the Shen Gong Wu. During the fight, Kimiko, Clay, Dojo and Master Fung are sprayed with pollen, which turns them into plants. Gigi takes a number of Shen Gong Wu back to Jack’s lair, where he announces that he is now in command and turns Jack and Vlad into plants as well. The Moonstone Locust, a Shen Gong Wu that can defeat the Heylin Plant, soon reveals itself. Omi and Raimundo bring the transformed monks with them on the Crouching Cougar to a swamp to search for the Moonstone Locust. They find Gigi looking for the Moonstone Locust as well and during the ensuing fight, Omi is turned into a tree. Raimundo challenges Gigi to a Xiaolin Showdown, and Gigi calls a Shen Yi Bu Dare, increasing the wager. The Showdown begins when they were each jumping through the trees. Raimundo then used the Falcon's Eye to search for the Moonstone Locust, but Gigi uses the Thorn of Thunderbolt, forcing Raimundo to jump off the branch and land in a pond. Raimundo activates the Gills of Hamachi and swims for the Shen Gong Wu, so Gigi tries to stop Raimundo. Raimundo kicks the vines and continues but Gigi uses the Reversing Mirror which causes the Gills of Hamachi not to work, nearly suffocating Raimundo. The Moonstone Locust is jostled and ends up flying in the air, off the Reversing Mirror, and onto a tree branch. Raimundo jumps onto the branch below the one with the Moonstone Locust on it. Gigi uses the Thorn of Thunderbolt to try to blast Raimundo, but he had grabbed the Reversing Mirror, and he uses it to deflect the blast to Gigi. Gigi gets back up in his demonic form, and Raimundo grabs the Moonstone Locust and wins the Showdown. After everyone was turned back to normal and the Heylin Plant's turned back into a seed, Master Fung and the other monks were proud of Raimundo for learning self-focus and for concentrating on what's more important. The episode ends with Raimundo telling Master Fung that he'll be more careful in the future. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Moonstone Locus is a Shen Gong Wu that when activated releases a large amount of white Locuses that attack the opponent. This Wu is mainly used against plants or plant infested areas, like the Heylin seed. It is one of three Wu that releases insects, the other two being the Ants in the Pants and the Ju-Ju Flytrap. It was in a swamp, infested by the Heylin Seed. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Find the Moonstone Locust Raimundo and Gigi touch the Moonstone Locust at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Gigi counters with a Shen Yi Bu Dare, wagering his Thorn of Thunderbolt and Reversing Mirror against Raimundo's Falcon's Eye and Gills of Hamachi. The challenge is who can find the Moonstone Locust first. When the showdown starts, the trees all around the swamp rise and grow in size, and the Moonstone Locust sinks into the swamp water. Raimundo uses the Falcon's Eye to look through the water for the Wu, but almost gets zapped by the Thorn of Thunderbolt. Gigi uses the Thorn of Thunderbolt to send a giant limb crashing down on Raimundo, but he dives down with the Gills of Hamachi and escapes. Gigi uses his vines to search the water for Raimundo, but he dodges around them. Raimundo is about to grab the Wu, but Gigi uses the Reversing Mirror to stop him from breathing underwater, forcing him to come back to the surface. Raimundo tries to bring the Wu up with him with his feet, and it flies into the air. The Moonstone Locust is falling straight toward Gigi, but Raimundo knocks the Reversing Mirror at it, sending the Reversing Mirror into the water, and the Moonstone Locust into a tree. Raimundo jumps into the tree, and Gigi uses the Thorn of Thunderbolt on him. Raimundo reflects with the Reversing Mirror he got from the water, and takes the Moonstone Locust, winning the showdown. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown